


【仁丸】非典型职场恋爱

by xixilim



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis, テニスの王子様
Genre: M/M, Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku Chuu | Rikkai
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xixilim/pseuds/xixilim
Relationships: Niou Masaharu/Marui Bunta
Kudos: 1
Collections: 3B／ニオブン





	【仁丸】非典型职场恋爱

*私设 作家仁王 x 责编丸井  
*不知道为什么但是要欺负柳生。  
*大范围大面积OOC可能

这天整理完桌面上的最后一份文件，幸村对着电脑长舒了一口气。想着即将到来的惬意的周末，他快速整理好包步伐轻快的走出了办公室。

因为是周五，基本上所有人都在下班之前溜了个干净。然而路过隔壁办公室时看到了还亮着的灯，幸村下意识往里瞟了一眼，丸井文太正端着一杯咖啡直直的杵在落地窗前凝望远方。

幸村用力眨了眨眼，以确保自己没有因为疲惫而出现幻觉，然后又把头探过去。解开一颗扣子的衬衫，带着金边眼镜，一手端着咖啡一手随意的插在西裤口袋，脸上带着沉思和凝重表情的人——确实是丸井文太，他那头红发真的很显眼。

整个画面过于违和以至于惊悚。

丸井文太啊。整个编辑部最皮、最活泼、最能吃、最矮……的大可爱，明明是实际年龄最大却因为长了一张大学刚毕业的脸而受到所有人的宠爱。就连严苛自律如幸村，也舍不得把过多的工作交给丸井做，让他负责的作者桑原胡狼也堪称圈里脾气最好、最高产、最不需要操心的模范。虽然丸井比柳莲二手底下带的小作者切原赤也年龄上大了不止一点，但两人在气质上却同样属于“初中生”水平，因此他俩关系意外的亲密，时常仅凭“二”己之力搅得编辑部鸡飞狗跳。好在丸井业务水平没话说，幸村也就由着他偶尔折腾。

总之是在编辑部被宠的无法无天。

而这位平时到了周末比谁都兴奋的大朋友，此刻正仿佛楼下宣传部手冢国光上身一般眼神肃穆，古井无波。

幸村抚着下巴站了一会儿，还是轻咳了一声走向丸井，轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀：

“丸井，怎么还不回家啊？”

丸井淡淡的转头看向幸村，眼神中的幽怨惊得幸村心里一跳，刚准备问问情况就听见丸井有气无力的声音：

“部长，你说生活的意义到底是什么。”

饶是沉稳如幸村也下意识的往周围扫视了一圈以确定自己并不是在什么平行世界。但他心理素质极好，很快就恢复了镇静的模样，尽量扯出一个自然的微笑，开口问道：  
“是不是最近压力太大了，要不要下班去喝一杯放松一下？”

丸井摇了摇头，叹了口气走回自己的办公桌面前坐下，盯着装着咖啡的马克杯许久，抬头问幸村：

“我在想我的人生到底是哪里出了错。”

这事还得从两个月前说起。他们部门的柳生比吕士因为父亲工作的调动，需要举家搬迁到英国生活。正好出版社和英国相关公司也有合作，柳生打了个报告就顺利的将职位调了过去，这样一来，原本他负责的作者就需要重新分配给其他责编。那时候丸井手头主要的作者只有桑原一个，这位又相当令人省心，平时闲的不行的丸井常常会主动帮助部门其他人分担一些工作。正好是柳生离职和年底圣诞的节骨眼儿，看着幸村正发愁分配的事情，丸井仔细研究了一番自己的工作日程，觉得正好能再多带一个作者，于是自告奋勇把柳生的主要工作揽了过来。

这个主要工作其实是柳生负责的一位人气极高的新锐作家。

在现在轻小说独占鳌头的快节奏文学时代，仁王雅治以他诡谲的脑洞和出其不意的故事走向在网路上吸引了大批的年轻读者。正式和出版社签约后，他在原本的写作风格上又开辟出了全新的“互动小说”模式——故事走向将由读者自主把握，根据读者自己不同的选择能够引导出完全不同的故事结局，而这些结局往往在被揭晓之时让人大呼过瘾，不住惊叹“原来如此！”

当时正巧出版社在做一个活动，邀请了人气作者朗读自己的作品，并以音频的方式发布在了网上。原本因为作品而成为仁王雅治粉丝的众人惊喜的发现，这位“诈欺师小说家”的声音竟然意外的迷人，一时间捕获了许多路人女粉丝的心，一不小心就联手给仁王的作品销量刷了个年榜单第一。

丸井当时也因为新奇买过一本仁王的小说，读着读着发现竟然有点停不下来，连带着对这个作者也有些好奇。这次得知自己能够近距离接触这位作者时，心里忍不住还有些雀跃，以至于完完全全忽略了柳生交接工作时复杂而带些怜悯的眼神。

柳生临走时欲言又止了许久，最后还是没忍心看着丸井清澈纯真的大眼睛保持沉默。他仔仔细细的把自己的私人邮箱和英国的联系电话写在了便签纸上递给丸井，颇有些语重心长的说：  
“丸井君，以后有什么需要帮忙的地方请务必要告诉我。”

彼时还天真无知的丸井在心里不由得感叹柳生真是个认真负责的好编辑，人都走了还记挂着原来的工作进展。

回想到这里，丸井又忍不住对着自己的马克杯重重的叹了口气。曾几何时见过丸井这幅面孔的幸村不由得有些担心，刚想说点什么就听到丸井抬起头说：

“部长先回去休息吧，我再呆一会儿。”

在确保了丸井的精神状况的确没有问题后，幸村拍了拍丸井的肩膀先行离开了，走之前还不忘叮嘱丸井要是需要帮忙就随时给他打电话。

丸井看着幸村离开的背影半晌，双手抓住脑袋胡乱的把自己的头发使劲揉了揉，痛苦的哼哼了两声。

他倒是想找幸村帮忙，可是自己揽下的活现在不想干了这种话怎么也说不出口啊。

刚刚交接的时候，丸井按照柳生提供的仁王的联系方式发了个邮件，简单介绍了一下自己并告知了自己是他以后新的责编，最后还不忘提醒他下次截稿日期。发完邮件丸井满意的看了看日历上标出的新游戏发布日期，摩拳擦掌准备周末战个痛快。

邮件很快有了回复，丸井还没来得及放下日历本，就看到对方简洁明了的回复：  
【这周末能写完，还烦请丸井君来取一趟。】

仁王这人有个癖好，不大喜欢用电脑打字，随身带个大笔记本有灵感了就掏出笔写。以至于之前柳生也是不得不经常上门去取稿件然后输入进电脑。

丸井看了看日历上标出的红圈，犹豫许久觉得还是工作比较重要，何况对方还是他们出版社的人气招牌，自己可得罪不起。咬了咬牙回复了个【好的】，转头就在心里不停的宽慰自己——游戏之后还能玩，不急这一两天的。

周末的早上丸井如约敲响了仁王公寓的门，等了大半天才等来里面开门的声音。仁王明显还没睡醒，胡乱套了件T恤散着头发的样子让丸井愣了半晌。

终于见到了人气作者的真容，丸井第一反应居然是这人长得还真是不赖啊要是照片传出去了怕是粉丝又要多不少。

仁王眯着眼看了看有些呆滞的丸井，问道：“你找谁。”

丸井这才反应过来，赶忙鞠了个躬：“仁王桑您好，我是您的新责编丸井文太，说好今天来取稿件的。”

仁王盯着丸井红色的发旋看了会儿，侧了身子让出条道来：  
“你先进来吧，我洗漱一下给你找。”

丸井规规矩矩的坐在客厅，小心的打量着仁王不大但格外别致的公寓——客厅里只有简单的沙发和茶几，沙发上随意的扔了许多衣服在上面，茶几也胡乱的堆满了各种零食的包装袋。原本该放电视的地方倒是整整齐齐的摆上了大气的几排书柜，上面按照作者的顺序放满了各种类型的书籍。

仁王拿着毛巾从卫生间出来正巧看到丸井睁着大眼睛打量书柜的样子。

“有你喜欢的书吗？”

听到仁王问话的丸井急忙转过身来，不好意思的笑了笑：

“好多都没看过，仁王桑好多书。”

仁王扯了扯嘴角没接话，看着丸井乖巧的小模样忍不住涌上些不带恶意的想法。他随意的坐在沙发上，似笑非笑的对着丸井：

“柳生走了后你们公司都开始用童工了？”

丸井反应了一会儿才明白对方的调侃，有些着急的回话：

“我成年了！”，又像是想证明什么一样，提高了声音对坐着的仁王说，“我知道突然换责编仁王桑可能不太满意，但是柳生能做到的我都可以做到！”

“哦？”仁王挑了挑眉，超茶几努了努嘴，“那你帮我把家里收拾一下吧。”

“啊？”

“收拾家啊，听不懂吗？”

“听懂了……不过……为什么……”

仁王有些不耐烦的“啧”了一声：“你不是说柳生能做的你都行吗，他没跟你说每次来拿稿子都会帮我收拾房间顺带做饭的吗？”

“……没说……”

“那你现在知道了。”

丸井瞪着眼看了仁王好半天，仁王也不着急，瘫在沙发上随手捞过抱枕换了个更舒服的姿势。在编辑部之前几年顺风顺水的工作生涯让丸井面对眼前这一幕有些手足无措，不知怎的脑子里突然想起了柳生走之前那个颇有深意的眼神。

原来柳生君的工作环境一直都这么艰难吗！

一直自诩“天才”的丸井文太面对突如其来的任务莫名热血沸腾起来：这充满了未知和挑战的工作不正是我走上升职加薪、逆袭人生的开始吗！

所以说人生的转折往往就在一瞬间。

等丸井吭哧吭哧把仁王家里收拾干净后，已经到了吃午饭的时间。仁王到底也没舍得太欺负第一次见面的小责编，叫了外卖邀了丸井一块吃。一直到吃完拎着垃圾下楼，丸井都没觉得有什么不对劲，甚至在离开仁王家时扬起了一张“求表扬”的好看笑脸，换来了对方一记摸头的同时还在心里想“仁王桑还是挺温柔的呀”

回到自己家了才想起来原本的初衷是去拿稿子的。

那边送走了丸井的仁王站在窗边看着楼下有些跳跃的身影眯了眯眼，转身就给柳生比吕士打了个电话。

正值英国大半夜的柳生整个人都是恍惚的，屏幕上的名字让他深呼吸了好几次才毅然决然的接起电话。

“麻烦仁王|君给我一个不弄死你的理由。”

“哟，睡着呢？”

“不然呢，” 柳生伸出手捏了捏鼻梁，“为什么我都不是你的责编了还要受这种苦”

“puri，就是来问你这事的。那个新责编，叫丸井的，是个怎样的人？”

柳生拿下手机，看了看屏幕，确认了一下显示的名字后重新贴上耳朵：“丸井君进公司比我早，性格非常好，和各个部门人员关系都很不错，大家也比较照顾他。问这干嘛，你不是一向对别人都没什么兴趣吗？”

“哦，随便问问。对了，他单身吗？”

“单……等等仁王你到底要干嘛！” 柳生彻底清醒了过来。

“没什么，准备来一场职场恋爱。”说完没等柳生回话就自顾自挂了电话，哼着不成调的歌曲走进了卧室。

另一边面对忙音的柳生一时没反应过来应该先激情辱骂仁王雅治还是应该先通知一下丸井，转念一想自己大半夜为什么要像个老妈子一样操心，愤怒的关了电话蒙住了被子。

——丸井君，务必保重啊。

在第二天果不其然接到了丸井的电话，仁王心情颇好的拿起手机，丸井在那头显得有些不好意思：

“仁王桑，昨天忘记找你拿稿子了，你看什么时候有时间我再来打扰一次”

“现在就有，来的时候给我带点附近的关东煮。”

“啊……？”

“柳生原来都会给我带的。”

“知道了！”

仁王撇了撇嘴，这也太好骗了，也不知道这小笨蛋是怎么安全度过之前二十多年的。

等这样那样的活儿做了一个月后，丸井终于感觉到了不对劲。按说责编这份工作不是在催稿就是在校对，总的来说是一份对着电脑敲敲打打的活儿，但这一个月他大多数时间都是在——给仁王雅治当保姆？？

丸井后知后觉的拨通了柳生的电话，好巧不巧这次也是英国大半夜。又一次被惊醒的柳生先不分青红皂白的咒骂了一通仁王雅治，一看手机屏幕，嘿，还真是和仁王有关的人。

“丸井君？”

“啊柳生在睡觉吗！对不起打扰了！”

柳生叹了口气，认命的接受了自己深夜热线的设定：“丸井君有什么事吗？”

“那个……就是……仁王他原来会要你每周帮他打扫家里吗？”

“嗯？” 柳生有些奇怪的愣了一会儿，“我们一般取稿都是在他家楼下的咖啡厅，而且我也不可能答应他这么无理的要求。”

“……那帮忙带外卖呢？”

“没有。”

“那做饭呢？”

“想都别想。”

“……。我就知道仁王那个大骗子在骗我！！”说完一把摁断了电话。

举着手机听着熟悉的忙音的柳生：Hello??? 你们是不是都不会说“再见”？？

丸井对于仁王雅治一开始的尊敬和好奇随着其颇为狡猾恶劣的性格消失殆尽。手机里的备注从恭敬的【仁王雅治桑】，到【仁王】，到【臭狐狸】，再到【大骗子】，最后稳稳当当的停留在了【魔鬼】。没有对比就没有伤害，丸井这才彻底意识到了桑原的好，怀着感慨的心情亲手做了个芝士蛋糕送到了人家门口。当天晚上有些莫名其妙但是依然热泪盈眶的桑原胡狼激动地提前两周完成了当月的更新任务。

至于仁王雅治？

哼，丸井没好气的嗤之以鼻，早就不知道骗自己给他做了多少次饭了。

想到仁王雅治，丸井又发泄的捶了一下桌子。自从当上他的责编，愉快的周末就彻底远离了丸井的生活。别说好久没和大家一起周末聚餐，就连和切原打游戏的时间都挤不出来。常常是一个电话就被召唤到了仁王家里，在被柳生无情戳穿之前的谎言后，仁王所用的理由更是五花八门了起来：今天是“家里太乱了特别影响我写作的环境”——要丸井来打扫，明天是“吃不到好吃的我根本没有灵感”——要丸井来做饭。一旦丸井有揭竿而起的苗头就立马用写好的文稿威胁：“文太你看清楚我手上这是什么，你要是不按照我说的做我现在就烧掉他们！”

丸井觉得自己正遭遇事业的滑铁卢，短短两个月苍老了起码十岁。

而眼下这个全公司都走了只剩他一人的周末，当然还是因为那位“滑铁卢”。之前给仁王打电话再三确定了对方周五一定会交稿，并且会亲自给他送到公司来，丸井从早上八点半就坐在办公室认认真真的等，一等就等到了晚上八点半。

在幸村走了半小时后，丸井终于忍不住踹了一脚桌子，平复了一下呼吸掏出电话摁下了魔鬼的号码。

“喂？”

“仁王雅治你在哪里。”

“你猜？”

“……我不想猜。你不是说今天来给我送稿吗？”

“我说了吗？”

“不是你自己说的周五吗!”

“我又没说这周五。”

“……” 一时气结的丸井差点就要破口大骂。

“好了好了，逗你的，我这不是来了吗？”

声音是从办公室外传来的，丸井抬起头发现仁王正一手举着电话一手拿着稿件笑的狡黠。

丸井三步两步冲过去夺过书稿，又气势汹汹的走回自己的办公桌坐下，一个眼神都没分给仁王。仁王倚着门没说话，静静的看着丸井翻动自己稿件的认真样子。和平时去他家穿着的休闲服不一样，西服外套随意的搭在椅背上，解开了两颗扣子的衬衫堪堪露出对方玲珑有致的锁骨，修身的西裤包裹着丸井好看的腿型，还有那副轻巧的金边眼镜。

真是绝了，仁王想，下次该让他穿正装来我家的。

他慢慢走过去站在丸井的办公桌边上，对方还沉浸在有些愤慨的心情中，翻动纸页的声音哗啦哗啦的。仁王抱着臂站了半晌，终于忍不住把丸井拿着的笔抢了过来。

“喂你干嘛！” 终于舍得抬起头来的丸井瞪了一眼仁王。

“诶，文太猪，你是真不知道还是装不知道啊。”

丸井莫名其妙：“说什么呢你。”

“啧”，仁王忍不住皱了皱眉，“真是跟你说再多都没用。”说完一把扳过对方的下巴结结实实的吻了上去。仁王一遍一遍用舌头描摹着对方长得十分好看的唇形，不多时就轻巧的撬开了丸井的牙关。还有些没缓过来的丸井因为骤然被夺取的呼吸而难受的哼唧了两声，没想到换来了对方更加激烈的动作。

仁王终于退开的时候忍不住舔了舔丸井水润饱满的下唇，甜的，他想。

丸井瞪着眼支吾了半天愣是没说出一句完整的话，最后自暴自弃的吼了一句：“仁王雅治我警告你这是职场性骚扰！”

“现在是下班时间。”

丸井喘着气没接话，他的心脏跳动的快要爆炸。小声一点啊，他对自己说，心跳声太大了。

仁王挑起对方通红的脸，笑的餮足：“以后有没有兴趣贴身催稿啊，小责编？”

他知道丸井不会拒绝。

超人气新锐作家仁王雅治要举办个人的首场签售会了，当天签售会所在的广场被堵得水泄不通。本来这种宣传部负责的活动和编辑是没什么关系的，但作为“家属”的丸井还是在仁王的邀请下别别扭扭的去了。他挂着工作人员的牌子看着不远处正一边签名一边说着什么的仁王，把对面站着的女粉丝逗得满脸娇羞。

哼，丸井移开了眼，跟个公孔雀一样，早知道不给他挑那件骚包的衣服了。

还在排队的粉丝中时不时传来“妈呀原来仁王桑长得这么好看我要成他的颜粉了!”,“又有才又好看不知道有没有恋爱对象啊”的讨论声，丸井听着那些花式彩虹屁一时间有些恍惚——仁王恶劣的刻板印象在他心里驻扎了太久，他都快忘了自己还一度成为过仁王的粉丝。

看着快到签售会结束的时间，丸井跑去隔壁的书店买了本仁王的新作，悄悄的站在了队伍的末尾。他远远看到仁王签字的手已经有些发抖，一边微微心疼一边掏出手机在网上搜索起了手操的视频。

终于排到丸井的时候，他恭恭敬敬的把书摊开放在了仁王面前。

仁王看到他愣了愣，随即笑了出来：“哟，这位男粉想要我签什么啊？”

“什么都行。”

仁王想了想，抬起一只手臂挡住丸井的视线，另一只手刷刷刷写了几个字，写完把书合上，递回给丸井：“现在不许看，一会儿再看。”

丸井点点头，把书抱回自己怀里，看着仁王的眼睛认真的说：“一直以来都很喜欢仁王|君的作品，希望您能健康幸福，会永远支持的。”

仁王雅治觉得自己可以当场转型去写爱情小说。

在某一个百无聊赖的早晨，仁王突然想起来什么一样，特意挑了个柳生睡觉的时间，给他打了了越洋电话。

这一次柳生已经可以平静的在半夜接电话了。

“就跟你说一声，”仁王坐在转椅上看着在厨房忙碌的丸井，“我和文太在一起了。”

柳生淡定的说：“知道了。”

然后愤怒的关了机，并发誓再也不在夜晚开机。

关于那本书仁王写的字：

【To 文太猪：  
对于我来说，你比一切都重要。】

END.


End file.
